


Cute Magic Lady Who Martin Freeman Is In Love With Her!

by GluntTuck



Category: Black Panther (2018), British Actor RPF, Nativity! (Movies - Isitt), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluntTuck/pseuds/GluntTuck
Summary: You are a magical and lovely lady. You visit Martin Freeman when the neighbor's dog screams. How naughty are you going to be???





	1. Chapter 1

When the cat begins to vomit, Martin Freeman woke up and the neighbor's dog started screaming. He hated the cat, but that was his cat. He hates the dog who screams. Other dogs shout like other dogs. Why can a dog's neighbors not be like another dog? Get up in time, pee, drink tea. He has time to read the scripts.  
  
There is more than a script. His agent is the cousin of Uncle Farmer Rafi. His agent is named Cousin Agent Rafi (nee Jesus Jenkins). So kids in that family are named when they get a job. He reads the scripts. Great script. Small script. Stupid script. Scary script. They all sound like trash. He sighed.  
  
Suddenly, this magical and beautiful lady appeared in front of his house! What will it be? Did she come to talk to me?  
  
You're the sweet sweet lady! And your name is Y/N!


	2. Hallo, Fathead Dog!

"Hallo. Are you Mr. Martin Freeman, sir?" Y/N inquired with a provocative smirk of endless sexual desire. However, Martin Freeman has not yet responded to the door. But Y/N is rehearsing. It was like reading scripts, save real life! Y/N felt strong sex in relation!  
  
Knock the knock! The damn dog screams again. Why dog does not bark like a dog? Martin Freeman responds to the door.  
  
"Hello, ma'am, can I help you?" Martin Freeman asks Y /N, looking like a buffalo in heat. This because Y/N is just damn sexy like full-length pants!  
  
"Are you Mr. Martin Freeman, mister?" Oh no! The record is wrong! No other pattern is allowed.  
  
"Yes!" Luckily says Martin Freeman. Bulge in his pants tells what he really thinks.  
  
"Your dog screams and awakened me!" Y/N suddenly comes out and falls with Y/N blouse open and look! Without bra!!!   
  
What will happen next time?


	3. Because She Is A Robot!

Because Y/N is a robot! And Y/N exploded! Sent to kill him with assassin boobs!

Martin Freeman cries. He was in love with Y/N. But screaming dog saved him from those boob bombs!

"You are okay, dog," says Martin Freeman. Dog barks! Miracle!

The End


End file.
